


Two In One

by Code118



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code118/pseuds/Code118
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two are never separated, and the world changes. The Tale of the Beast and the Prince is written anew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't own Darling in the Franxx or any of the characters. This is just another fanwork. Mandatory disclaimer, done. So, this is Code 118. This is a story I've been putting a lot of thought into since around Episode 13 of DiTF, but I've been waiting to see how the show panned out before I really got to work on it. Now that it's over and we know the full extent of the plot, I decided to give this a whirl. The basic premise of this story is simple. Hiro and Zero Two are never separated as children after they met, and they never lose their memories.
> 
> Instead, Dr. Franxx partners the two together from a young age. This story will start after they were caught by the adults, and extend till the end of the series. A good chunk of the plot for the first half of the story will be solely original, detailing their childhood and the years they piloted a Franxx together. Expect the Nines and Squad 26 to appear at various points. The NInes especially will have a much larger role in this story, and with Hiro's influence, well, you'll see how it goes. I will occasionally do chapters from the point of view of the rest of Squad 13, as Hiro's disappearance from the Garden is going to change a great deal, and it's one of the things I'm most excited about exploring in this story, aside from Hir02.
> 
> Once we do start getting into canon territory, expect plenty of alterations and divergences. The Klaxosaur Princess and VIRM specifically will be introduced much earlier and in a different way. Altogether, I'm hoping to avoid some of the...issues the anime suffered from at the end.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I'd appreciate any feedback and advice. So please leave plenty of reviews if you like what you read.

Werner Frank sighed. Staring down at the two children sleeping in the observation room below, he considered the mess he found himself in. When he had first learned that Code 002 had escaped with the help of Code 016, he had been furious. That a child would endanger decades of work on a foolish whim had been maddening. He had immediately dispatched numerous retrieval teams to scour the Garden for Code 002, and without even a second thought he had given the order to eliminate Code 016 should he continue to be a problem. The pair had been returned after only a few hours, with the boy unconscious from a blow to his head.

Code 002 had been inconsolable, shouting nonsense while desperately trying to reach Code 016. More than a few of his staff had been injured trying to subdue her. It seemed the two of them had formed a powerful bond during their excursion, regardless of how brief it had been. He’d thought about simply erasing their memories and washing his hands of the mess the two had made then, but while he’d watched the girl struggle to get to the boy, he’d been struck by a memory from his past.

He recalled Code 017 and her partner, Code 125, and how she’d behaved similarly once upon a time. The girl had had been hysterical after the boy had died in battle, and she’d had to be restrained and dragged away from his corpse in the aftermath. The trauma had left 017 all but useless afterwards, but the data he had collected from their sorties been invaluable in validating his theories. The two of them had proven beyond all doubt that emotional attachment dramatically increased compatibility between partners and resulted in improved combat performance. It had been quite the discovery.

Remembering that incident made him realize he could turn this situation to his advantage. Werner had always known that in time he would have to arrange a Stamen for Code 002, and he had originally planned to use one of the clones he had created from her cells to take the role. Unfortunately, they were flawed and imperfect, requiring constant maintenance just to survive. They would make formidable Parasites in time, but they would never be a proper Stamen for the girl. He had been at a loss at how to move forward after that particular discovery, but it would be years before such a match was necessary, and he had pushed the matter to the back of his mind.

Until now.

Would Code 016 be a fitting partner for Code 002? He had always had been unique. He was uniquely talented, his ability actually exceeding his initial designation. The boy likely belonged in the single digits all things considered, and it was why he’d designated him a Special Research Subject in the first place. But what had truly been interesting about him was his personality. He possessed a degree of individuality that was unheard of among Parasites, even going as far as rejecting his designation and giving himself a name. He was extremely inquisitive, questioning the caretakers of the Garden constantly, and his sensitivity in regard to the other children had been just as unusual.

 

Dr. Franxx had always been deeply curious as to what kind of Parasite the boy would become, but he never thought of matching the boy with Code 002. Perhaps in time, he might have, and now that he considered it he concluded that Code 016 would’ve been a promising candidate even before this incident. The relationship they had seemingly established made him almost irreplaceable. Their attachment to each other would be a boon to his goals.

For a time the Doctor simply stood by the window, deep in thought. Truly, the simplest option would be to erase their memories entirely, and wait to see how Code 002 progressed before he made any decisions about her Stamen. But there was no guarantee that a more promising candidate would emerge, and erasing their memories would destroy the potential their relationship offered. If he allowed them to stay together and nurtured that bond instead, what would the two be capable of? How far would they be able to go?

The answer to that question was one that he found himself desperately wanting to know.

Dr. Franxx turned to one of his assistants and waved the man over with a whirl of his robotic arm.

“What is Code 016’s condition?”

“He is stable, Doctor. The wound to his head wasn’t as serious as we initially believed, and he should recover with only minor complications.”

That was good to know. It would’ve been a shame to lose the boy now.

“Good. What of Code 002?” Werner asked, glancing at the girl’s still form below.

“Yes, Doctor. As expected, Code 002 is in perfect health, and the sedatives are holding for now. What should we do with her?” The assistant replied.

“Move her to the observation chamber. Once I’ve spoken with Code 016 I will decide where the two will be staying.” Franxx said.

“You intend to keep them together?” The man asked, his voice confused.

“Yes. I believe I’ve found a partner for Code 002.”

“But Doctor, surely APE will-”

Werner cut him off.

“APE is aware that Code 002 is my responsibility, and they have left her care to me.”

The man looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead, he nodded.

“Very well, Doctor.” He said. “Is there anything else?”

“No, you may go.”

“Sir.”

Werner shook his head. The Lab was his domain and Code 002 was his. APE had no say when it came to her. He had made that clear when he began the project all those years ago, and they’d had no choice but to agree to his terms considering the circumstances. She was the key to his ultimate work, and he had refused to allow Papa and the other members of the Lamarck Club to interfere. That the fool would suggest otherwise was telling. He would need to arrange for the man to be transferred elsewhere, the last thing he needed was another weasel reporting his work to Cosmos.

Turning back to the observation room, his gaze returned to the two children resting in the room below.

His dream was inching ever closer to fruition. It was only a matter of time. Now, he had to make arrangements. The boy would need to be prepared.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Hiro blinked blearily as he returned to consciousness, and winced at the dull throbbing in his head. Pulling himself up from the bed, he touched a hand to the bandage pressed against his temple. “What happened?” He muttered uncertainly, glancing around the sterile white room he found himself in. His mind was fuzzy, and it was hard to think.

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here, or how he’d been hurt.

Had he fallen somehow?

No, that didn’t feel right.

Something else had happened.

He was forgetting something important, but he didn’t know what.

Pressing his hands into his eyes, Hiro groaned as the ache in head intensified.  
Why couldn’t he remember?!

“Good, you’re awake.”

Hiro started. The door slid open and a man entered the room. He was short and old, and the right side of his face was mechanical, giving him an ominous appearance. Hiro immediately recognized him as Dr. Franxx. He occasionally visited the boy during his tests at the Lab, and he had always been kind to him.

“...Dr. Franxx?” Hiro asked uncertainly and looked at the man. “What..what happened?”

“Oh?” The old man said appraisingly. “You don’t remember? That could be a problem, but it’s not unexpected. You did suffer quite the blow to your head.”

He’d hit his head?

That...still didn’t sound right.

Hiro winced as another sharp pain lanced behind his eyes, and for a moment he was outside in the Garden, and he saw a soldier striking him. He heard someone screaming, but he couldn’t understand them. He gasped and suddenly the memory faded along with the pain.

“Some….someone hit me..” Hiro said, shaking. “One of the soldiers...and someone was screaming…Why?”

“So you’re starting to remember already. That’s an excellent sign.” Dr. Franxx muttered to himself and walked up to the boy. Leaning down, he pulled the IV from his arm gently and continued on. “You stumbled upon something and ran off into the Garden. Those sent to retrieve you by APE proved to be….overzealous.”

Hiro flinched as the doctor pulled the needle free and looked at the man, confused.

“...I...What? What did I do?”

“That is the question isn’t it?” Dr. Franxx said cryptically and began walking slowly toward the room’s exit, leaning lightly on his cane. Turning, he waved for the boy. “It’ll be easier to show you, and I have a feeling you’ll remember when you see her. Then we can both get answers.”

Her?

Something in his mind seemed to twist then, and he remembered a girl in a black cloak, huddled against a wall, terrified.

“I remember a girl…” Hiro said softly. “She was afraid….”

The doctor hummed in approval.

“We are on the right track then. Good. Now, come.”

_______________________________________________________________________

His legs were shaky, and he almost felt dizzy but he followed behind the Doctor as the man led him through the hallways of the Lab. The corridors were familiar, and he recognized a room to the right as the one where he usually did his tests. They passed it by, and the man came to a stop a few doors down. He pressed a few buttons on its security panel, causing it to hiss open.

The Doctor entered, and Hiro walked in behind him a moment later. It was white and sterile, just like the rest of this place.

“Tell me, do you recognize her?” The Doctor asked curiously, gesturing to something on the far side of the room. The boy looked and saw a bed. On it was a girl, and when he saw her, Hiro doubled over in agony.

Pain ripped through his mind and he remembered.

_Eo To!_

_Eo To!_

He remembered the girl with red horns, and how the scientists had hurt her. He remembered breaking her out of the Lab, and the warmth of her hand when she had taken his. He remembered giving her a name, Zero Two. He remembered exploring the Garden with her, and how much fun they’d had together. He remembered the candy and the picture book, with its sad story of a beast and a prince. He remembered the Mistletoe Tree, blue blood, and the promise they had made. He remembered the girl screaming for him as the world went dark.

_Dalin!_

_Dalin!_

Her voice cut through him, and he remembered it all.

“Zero Two…” Hiro gasped her name, falling to his knees.

The room spun around him and his head felt like it was going to explode, but all he could think about was the girl on the bed.

He had to get to her!

He had to get to Zero Two!

Hiro pushed himself back to his feet clumsily, and he stumbled forward as he tried to reach the bed. He nearly collapsed again, but a steady hand caught his shoulder, balancing him.

“Let me go!! They hurt her! She was screaming for me!” Hiro rasped desperately, struggling against the man’s grip as he tried to reach the girl. After a moment, Dr. Franxx released him and he rushed to her side. He looked her over wildly - she seemed unhurt, but she was still.

Too still.

No!

“Zero Two!”

Hiro shook the red-skinned girl frantically but she didn’t stir. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

What had they done to her?

Had they hurt her again?

Why wouldn’t she wake up!?

He gasped for breath, and the world blurred. He felt himself fall, but he didn’t care.

All he could think about was her, even as everything went black.

Zero Two!  
___________________________________________________

When Hiro woke, all he felt was panic.

“Zero Two!” He rasped, jerking up from the bed. He looked around the room frantically, his eyes frenzied. He caught sight of her on the bed beside him, still unconscious, and shuddered.

She had to be okay.

She had to be!

“Code 016, you need to relax. Code 002 is fine.”

His eyes, wide, darted to Dr. Franxx.

“What’s wrong with her? Why won’t she wake up!?”

“She’s merely sedated, Code 016.” The old man answered. “She is unharmed and will wake up shortly.”

She was okay?

Hiro met the old man’s gaze intensely and he searched his face for any sign that he was lying. The Doctor was calm, steady, as he’d always been.

She was okay.

He had to make sure.

He rolled off the bed, his body still weak, and walked shakily to Zero Two’s side.

Hiro grasped her hand tightly, feeling the warmth and steady beat of her heart beneath his fingertips. The rhythm soothed him, and for a few minutes he simply stood there, holding her hand as he watched her sleep. She was calm, peaceful, like she had been in the forest when she’d been resting against him.

She was okay.

He breathed out, and almost collapsed in relief.

He turned his head back to the Doctor.

“She...She’s really alright?” He asked.

“She is fine, you have my word. The sedatives should wear off within the hour, and you will be able to see for yourself.”

Hiro nodded, eyes wet, and returned to watching Zero Two.

He never let go of her hand.

_____________________________________________________________

 

For a time, Dr, Franxx allowed Hiro to collect himself, but eventually he spoke.

“Code 016, I know this isn’t easy for you.” Dr. Franxx said. “Your condition is far more fragile than I expected. But I need answers.”

Hiro pulled his gaze away from Zero Two, and looked at the old man. Dr. Franxx was watching him intently, his sole natural eye serious.

“What did you see that made you run away with Code 002?”

He swallowed, gripping the hand he held tighter.

Dr. Franxx didn’t know? He hadn’t seen the man among the scientists that day, and now that he thought about it, it had been weeks since he’d seen him at all. If he didn’t know, maybe they weren’t supposed to be doing those things?

Maybe he could help her?

“They were hurting her…” Hiro said, his voice haunted. He could still hear her screams ringing in his ears, and he would never forget the way she’d convulsed on the table. Even thinking of it made him feel sick. “They had her strapped to a table and just kept hurting her, no matter how much she screamed.I tried to make them stop...but they wouldn’t listen.”

“I see. I feared as much.” Dr. Franxx said coldly, and he joined Hiro beside Zero Two, examining the girl. “I left clear instructions that the girl was not to be harmed. It seems APE has overstepped their bounds in my absence.”

Hiro’s heart jumped in his chest.

“You can rest assured that such a thing will not happen again.”

The boy met his eyes, hope fluttering in his chest.

“Really? You won’t let them hurt her anymore?”

The Doctor nodded, and for the first time since he woke up, Hiro smiled.

She was safe. They wouldn’t be able to do anything to her again.

“You were brave to help her.” Dr. Franxx said after a moment. “If you hadn’t, there is no telling how long this travesty would’ve gone on before I learned of it. Why did you do it?”

Why?

“She was in pain and all alone. I couldn’t just leave her in there.” Hiro said softly. He still didn’t understand what he felt when he saw Zero Two in the window that day, but it was something special, unique, just like her. When he’d realized what they were doing to her, the thought of doing nothing had never even crossed his mind. All he could think of was that he had to save her.

“I see…” The Doctor said, intrigued. “You truly are an interesting child, Code 016.”

“Thank you for answering my questions.” Dr. Franxx told the boy. “I must go deal with APE now, but you may rest here with Code 002. Once she wakes, I’ll arrange to have some food brought for the two of you.”

“O..Okay..” Hiro nodded. Thinking of food reminded him of the forest, and how much Zero Two had enjoyed the candy he’d given her. “Could..Could you send some sweets for Zero Two? She really likes them.”

Dr. Franxx huffed, amused.

“I’ll see what I can do. We will speak again soon.”

With that, the Doctor left the room, and Hiro returned to the girl that had become the center of his world.

Releasing her hand at last, he crawled up on the bed with Zero Two. It was large, so there was plenty of room, and he laid down beside her. After everything, he felt a desperate need to be closer to the girl, so he pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. Hiro breathed in her scent, which still smelled of the forest, and sighed.

Something warm bubbled in his chest then as he held her in that moment. 

One day, he would realize it was love.

“Zero Two…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory Disclaimer inbound. I obviously don't own DiTF or it's characters.
> 
> So this is the second chapter of Two In One. I'd like to give a shout out to dsw78 and KingPolar for beta reading this one. The AN won't be very long this time, but I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited etc. the story this far. I honestly did not expect such a positive reaction, so it made me really happy. You guys are great!

Zero Two dreamed.

She saw strangers, decked in black, coming to drag her away back to the bad place, where she was so, so alone.

No!

She watched her Darling, that black haired, blue eyed boy who had saved her and shown her the outside world, trying to protect her, only to be beaten down.

Dalin!

She saw blood, red and blue, splatter across the snow.

Dalin!

She had to help him! He was hurt! They were going to take Darling away!

"Zero Two!"

He was calling for her!

"Zero Two! Wake up!"

Green eyes flecked with red snapped open, and she gasped, free from the nightmare at last. The first thing she saw was the familiar blue gaze and messy black hair of her Darling, looking down at her.

He smiled, and her world that had always been so dark and scary lit up.

"Hey, Zero Two."

Darling was here. He was okay. They hadn't taken him away!

She sobbed.

"Dalin!" She cried happily, tackling the boy into the bed. She wrapped herself around him desperately and pressed her face against the crook of his neck as tears poured from her eyes. Darling returned the embrace tightly, and laughed into her hair.

"I missed you too!" Hiro consoled the girl, rubbing her back.

Zero Two hiccuped and snuggled into him at the contact, inhaling his scent between choked breathes. It was something she couldn't describe, but it made her feel happy and safe, and she only cried harder, clinging to him.

"Hey, it's alright." Hiro said softly into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, and no one is going to hurt you again. So don't cry.."

She didn't understand his words, but just like in the forest, his voice called to her and she looked up with tear stained eyes. Her Darling was still smiling at her gently, his gaze soft. A rush of something burned through her heart, and her lips wobbled.

"Dalin..!" Zero Two whimpered.

She was so happy!

Darling was with her! He was looking at her! Watching her!

"See?" He murmured, and his hand cupped her face. He traced her cheeks as he wiped away her tears, his skin warm against hers. "Everything is okay now."

Zero Two stared in wonder.

Darling was…! Darling was touching her! He was warm, so, so warm!

She melted against him contently, his whispers and soft touches soothing her. Green eyes slowly dried as he did his work.

"There we go." Her Darling said happily, beaming down at her. "No more tears okay?"

Zero Two smiled shakily back, an awkward, toothy grin that lit up her entire face.

Hiro laughed and hugged her closer, and her heart soared.

Her Darling was here, happy and safe and perfect.

She nuzzled against him, brushing her horns against his chest.

Unseen by the two children, they shined a crimson red.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In his office, Werner leaned back against his chair and thought over his meeting with the Code 016 as he waited. Dealing with the boy had been tiring. It had been more than a century since he'd last held any genuine affection for anyone, as that part of him had died with her. So having to act like he cared to manipulate the child had been more difficult than he'd expected.

Such trivial discomfort mattered little in the end though, it had all been necessary.

He needed the boy compliant, and between the slight modifications he'd made to his memory and the act, the seeds had been planted. He had little doubt that Code 016 would be his entirely in time. And through him, he would have the means to gain Code 002's allegiance much sooner than he had originally anticipated as well.

Werner chuckled.

It was ironic that the foolishness of a child would do so much for his plans.

The old man was pulled from his musings when the alarm to his office's security system rang, and a voice called through the comms.

"Doctor, I'm here as you requested."

"Oh? Come in." Werner said curiously. She was here earlier than expected, he'd thought it would at least be another hour before she'd complete the task he'd given her.

The door slid open, and a young woman with red hair and green eyes entered the room.

"You're early, Nana."

"Yes, Doctor. I've arranged for the transfer of the supplies you requested from the Nursery, and the staff has been instructed to move them to the hangar, and to your transport once it's been prepared." Nana replied respectfully.

"Excellent." Franxx hummed in approval. She had always been very efficient. "Very well. We will discuss the assignment I mentioned earlier. Tell me, what do you know of Code 002?"

Nana blinked.

"Code 002? That's the Klaxosaur girl, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's time to move to the next stage of her development, especially now that I've found an appropriate Stamen for her."

"You finally found her a partner?" Nana asked, surprised.

"Indeed. Code 016 has been selected to take the role. As such, he has been removed from the Garden. Which brings me to our business." He paused, and clicked a button on his computer, sending the relevant file to the woman. "You'll be responsible for their care from now on. I've sent you all the information you'll need."

She nodded, and pulled the the file up on her tablet. After reading through it, her eyes widened and she looked at the man.

"Doctor?" Nana asked uncertainly. "These two, what you're planning...It's very unusual."

"Nonsense." Werner replied dismissively, waving his hand. "Code 016 and Code 002 require a more...personal touch for my purposes. The ordinary protocols would only get in the way."

She still looked unsure, but after a moment the woman straightened.

"Understood."

Dr. Franxx nodded, pleased, continued on.

"Code 016 and Code 002 are currently staying in the 5th observation chamber. They'll be staying there until I speak with the boy again in the morning, after which they'll be traveling with me to Alcea. Obviously, you will be accompanying us."

She was leaving the Garden, after all this time? To personally accompany the Doctor no less?

She swallowed.

"Until then, I'd like you to bring the two of them a meal for the night, along with a change of clothing. The two will need to be cleaned up, and I want them presentable."

"Yes, sir." Nana said in agreement. "Is there anything else?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, and remembered Code 016's request. He chuckled.

He supposed it would be best to humor the boy.

"Try to include something sweet with their meal."

Nana tilted her head at the odd request, but said nothing of it and nodded.

"Good. You may go." He waved her away.

The woman bowed, and left his office, the door sealing itself behind her.

Alone once again, Werner leaned on his desk, steepling his hands. He thought his choice for their caretaker was fitting, given that Nana had inadvertently inspired this course of action. Her personality would endear her to the children and smooth things along. He imagined she'd win over Code 016 quite easily, and Code 002 would come around as well eventually.

She was also unquestionably loyal to him, so he wouldn't have to worry about her running off to APE as things developed.

He huffed.

The last thing he needed were the old monkeys breathing down his neck again over his methods.

Yes, she was definitely the best choice.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Honestly, Nana didn't understand the Doctor sometimes. Allowing a boy and a girl to live together and share the same room? It went against all the protocols the man himself had established when he created the Parasite program!

She didn't know why he felt this was necessary, especially given the apparent importance of the two. Both had been labeled S-Class Assets in the files he'd given her, meaning they were key elements of his long term goals. Why would he take such a risk with them?

Nana sighed. She knew she wouldn't get any answers, but it didn't really matter. This was Dr. Franxx. The man was brilliant, and he always had a reason behind his actions. She knew it wasn't her place to question him.

Shaking her head, the woman turned the corner to the corridor that led to the kitchens, and focused on the task at hand. Nana had already picked up clothing for the two. Now she merely needed to get their food. She had requested a meal for the children once she left the Doctor's office, and hopefully it was finished.

Stopping at the entrance, the door opened automatically, and one of the staff approached her. Like most of the other adults, he wore the usual uniform and his face was covered with a mask.

"Ma'am." He greeted her.

"Are the meals I requested ready?" Nana asked the man.

He nodded, and moved to the side as another worker, a woman this time in similar attire, pushed a cart to her with two dishes on top. Looking it over, she nodded in approval. It was a simple meal, a mix of bread, meat, and vegetables with some water, but it would do. Though, after a moment, she realized something was missing.

"The Doctor also requested something sweet for the children. Did we have nothing available?"

"No ma'am. Our supplies are limited compared to the Nursery. We found some old honey in stock, but we didn't think it would be appropriate." The man answered.

Nana tilted her head, thinking. She'd never had honey herself, but she remembered that it was occasionally used as a spread. Maybe it would go well with the rolls of bread?

It was better than nothing, and perhaps they'd enjoy it.

"Bring it to me. I'll take it."

Later, Nana would look back on that moment, and regret it.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pushing the cart in front of her, Nana reached the observation chamber where Code 016 and Code 002 were being kept after several minutes. She waved her hand over the security system, and after verifying her clearance, the door slid open and she stepped inside. The two children were sitting together on a bed on the far side of the room huddled together, and she greeted them.

"Hello children, I'm-ehhh?" Nana blinked and stopped in shock.

Code 002 was glowering at her, teeth bared in a snarl.

She was growling!

Nana stepped back a bit at the sheer hate the girl had in her eyes. She looked ready to leap at her and bite her throat out!

Fortunately, before anything could happen, Code 016 intervened.

"Zero Two! It's okay!" He assured the red-skinned girl, pulling her closer to him and grabbing her hand. Slowly, the girl stopped growling, but her gaze never changed. Angry green eyes with a bit of red followed Nana's every move. "She's not going to hurt us, don't worry."

He looked at the woman nervously.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't really like adults that much." He said apologetically. "Did Dr. Franxx send you?"

Nana coughed, embarrassed. She'd been intimidated by a child!

"Y-yes, I'm Nana. The Doctor sent me to bring you your meals for the evening, along with a change of clothes so that you can clean up."

She watched curiously as Code 016 nodded, and looked down at the girl.

"Zero Two? Are you hungry?" He asked, but her only response was to tighten her hold on the boy, mumbling something incoherent. He whispered something to the girl that she couldn't hear, but nothing changed, and Code 002 continued to glare at her.

Code 016 sighed.

Why was the girl so wary of adults? The files the Doctor had given her said nothing about this. What had scared Code 002 so badly that she'd been ready to attack her as soon as she'd walked in the door? She would be sure to ask him when she reported back. Until she knew more, it was probably best for her to keep her distance.

"Well," Nana said after a moment, ignoring the red-skinned girl's scathing gaze. "I'll bring your food and clothes in, and I'll leave the two of you alone. Will you be alright on your own?"

Code 016 peeked over a head of pink hair.

"We'll be fine. I can take care of her."

She nodded, and returned to the hallway, pushing the cart into the room.

"I'll leave this here for now, and pick it up later.. It's a simple meal, but there should be more than enough for the two of you."

Nana left it at the edge of the room so as to not further spook Code 002, and tilted her head at the two.

"The Doctor also requested that I bring you something sweet. Unfortunately, all we had available was some honey. I've heard it's quite good on bread, so I hope the two of you will like it."

Code 016 smiled.

"Thank you!"

Nana hesitantly smiled back.

"Do you need anything else before I go?"

The boy seemed to think about something, but finally shook his head.

"I'll see the two of you in the morning then." She said, and turned to leave the room. Glancing back at them one last time before the door slid shut, she saw that Code 002 had finally stopped watching her, and was gazing at Code 16 intensely. There was an emotion in the girl's eyes that she couldn't place, but for some reason it seemed familiar.

She shook her head.

What strange children.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took a few minutes for Zero Two to finally calm down after Nana had left, even with him comforting the girl, but eventually she stopped looking at him like he was going to disappear and relaxed against him again.

Hiro patted her head, running his fingers through her pink hair, and she leaned into his touch happily.

"Dalin!"

He laughed.

"I told you she wouldn't hurt us." He reassured her. "She was just bringing us food. I'm sure you must be hungry. C'mon." He tugged her hand as he pulled away and scooted off the bed. Zero Two followed him instantly, feet pattering on the floor, and he led her over to the cart. Two trays sat on in it, filled with food and a glass of water each, but what caught his eye was the small bottle of golden liquid that sat to the side.

So that was honey. He grinned. He really hoped Zero Two would like it.

Picking up a tray, he handed it to Zero Two, who sniffed at it ravenously. She seemed to be seconds away from just trying to stuff her face in it, and she looked at him with pleading green eyes.

"I knew you had to be hungry." Hiro said knowingly. "Just wait a bit longer, okay?"

He tucked the bottle of honey under his arm and grabbed his own tray, pulling her along.

Now, where should they eat? He looked around the room, and realized that there weren't any tables they could use. They could just drag the cart over to the bed and eat there, but he really didn't want to make a mess where they had to sleep.

"I guess we can just eat on the floor.." He said to himself.

Picking out a spot in the middle of the room, he sat down carefully, pulling Zero Two with him. Finally releasing her hand, he smiled at her and pointed at her tray.

"There we go. Now let's eat."

"Uwah!" She cheered.

Zero Two didn't even hesitate.

In less than a second, she was grabbing handfuls of food and shoveling it into her mouth messily, barely stopping to chew and swallow before she threw more into the fray.

Hiro stared, stunned.

"Z-Zero Two!" He stammered, breaking out of his stupor. "What are you doing?"

The horned girl stopped and blinked, tilting her head innocently, her face a mess.

"Da?" She mumbled, confused, bits of half chewed food falling from her mouth.

Of course.

Of course the adults hadn't taught her how to eat properly. They hadn't even taught her to speak or read. They hadn't taught her anything.

"It's okay." He said, his voice strained. He didn't want her to think he was upset at her. This wasn't her fault. "J-just stop for a second. I'll show you."

Setting his own tray to the side, Hiro picked up his fork, and speared a carrot on his plate. She watched him curiously, and he brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

"See? Now you try." He encouraged her, pointing at her own fork.

Zero Two looked unsure, but she awkwardly grabbed the fork and jabbed a piece of meat. She shakily emulated the boy, and attempted to stuff it in her mouth.

Instead, the girl missed, and nearly stabbed herself in the face.

His lips twitched.

"Uwuuuu." She pouted at him.

"Hey, don't give up yet." Hiro said consolingly. "Here, I'll help you. First…."

He grasped her hand that held the fork, and adjusted her grip gently. Her green eyes followed his movements intently.

"You hold it like that. Now say, Aah."

She grinned and repeated the sound, opening her mouth just like she had in the forest.

Hiro smiled and guided the fork to her mouth. She took a bite, and he pulled it away, leaving her to chew happily.

"There you go! Now, try again." He said, letting her try in on her own again.

It went like before, but with much better results, and after she swallowed down another bite of food, Zero Two beamed at him.

"See! I knew you could do it!" Hiro congratulated her, and she preened. The girl obviously didn't understand why he was teaching her this, but for now he was just glad she seemed happy to listen to him.

"Do you think you can do it on your own now?" He gestured at her plate.

Zero Two nodded, and to prove the point, she clumsily plopped another piece of meat into her mouth with the fork.

Hiro grinned. She really was learning.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a few minutes, Hiro and Zero Two finally finished eating, clearing out most of their plates. All that was left were two rolls of bread, and that was only because he'd stopped the girl from devouring it along with the rest. She hadn't been happy having to wait, but he had a feeling the treat he'd asked the Doctor for would make up for it.

"Zero Two, want to try something new?" He asked the girl, picking up the small bottle of honey and screwing off the lid. She leaned forward, sniffing it curiously before she lit up and nodded vigorously.

"I knew you would!" He said happily and poured a bit on his plate. Taking one of the rolls, he broke it half and dipped it in the honey and handed it to Zero Two. She took it eagerly, and after giving it another sniff, she tore into it, leaving nothing behind.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her face flushed, eyes shining brightly, and she squealed.

Hiro laughed.

That laughter stopped when without warning she snatched the bottle off the ground, and unceremoniously dumped it in her mouth.

Honey splattered everywhere.

"Zero Two!"

"Uwah!"

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"You're a mess." Her Darling chided her, shaking his head in exasperation. "I know you don't know any better, but you should've listened to me when I told you to stop."

Zero Two, sticky and stained with honey, pouted.

She knew he wasn't happy with her, but she couldn't help it! It had been so good! The taste of that pretty, pretty gold stuff still sang on her tongue, and it had been even better than the candy he'd given her!

She'd just wanted more! Was that so bad?

Her lip wobbled.

"Uwuu…."

"Stop!" He groaned, flustered. "Don't look at me like that. Now c'mon, get up."

Moping, she looked down, and chewed on her finger. He was still angry….

"Zero Two.." Darling crumbled, and finally surrendered. "Fine, fine! I'm sorry, okay?"

Big green eyes met his, and he sighed, smiling.

"It's okay. Now come here." He said and offered her his hand.

She brightened.

Darling wasn't mad anymore!

"Dalin!" She cheered. Bouncing off the floor, she darted to his side and eagerly threaded her fingers through his, humming happily. He laughed at her antics and squeezed her hand.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

He pulled her along to another room connected to their own, and she tilted her head as they entered. It was white like the rest, but everything looked oddly shiny and smooth, and strange pieces of metal jutted from the walls.

What was this place?

"Dah?" She asked curiously and tugged his hand, pointing at the walls.

"So, you don't know what a shower is either, huh?" He mumbled. "I should've guessed."

He bit his lip, and flushed.

"Boys aren't supposed to bathe with girls, but…"

The boy shook his head, and Zero Two just watched, confused.

Darling was being weird.

"It doesn't matter. They never told me why anyways." He said finally. "Come on, Zero Two. Let's get out of these clothes."

She blinked when he let go of her hand, and began stripping off his clothing. First came his socks and shoes, then his shirt, and finally his pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers. After a moment of hesitation, those came off too, and he threw them on the other side of the room.

Zero Two stared.

Darling looked...strange without his clothes. He was thin and pale, but it was something else that caught her attention.

There was a thing dangling between his legs.

She didn't have that, did she?

"Zero Two! Stop looking, that's embarrassing!" He exclaimed, red-faced. The boy pointed at her cloak. "Now c'mon, take yours off too and we can turn it on."

Tilting her head, Zero Two shrugged, and pulled the cloak over her head, leaving them both naked.

Darling's face burned brighter, and he groaned.

It would take nearly an hour before one very embarrassed boy and an enthusiastic girl exited the shower.

By the end, Zero Two decided that bath time with Darling was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero Two sat with crossed legs on the bed she'd shared with her Darling for the night, her new clothing crumpled, and pouted down at the boy.

"Dalin!"

She shook his arm, the red skin of her hands contrasting with his own.

Nothing. Just quiet breathing.

"Dalin!" She repeated, indignant, green eyes glinting.

Darling snorted and rolled over, clutching her leg as he slept. A bit of droll leaked out of his mouth onto her white pants.

Zero Two twitched.

Why wouldn't he wake up!?

She'd been up all by herself for so long already, but he was still asleep! She'd been waiting forever!

And Zero Two hated waiting. She'd spent her whole life waiting; waiting for Her, waiting for food, waiting for pain, waiting for something. She hate, hate, hated it!

She was not going to wait for Darling. Not when he was right here! Not when she didn't have to anymore!

Nope!

"DALIN!"

So she pounced. A blur of red and white flew through the air.

"Waah!"

Zero Two leapt on the boy and he jerked awake instantly, startled. Wide blue eyes blinked up at her in surprised confusion, and she grinned, all teeth.

"Z-Zero Two?"

He was up now.

"Dalin!" She cheered. "You 'ake!"

"I-I'm awake?" He shook his head, dazed. His voice was still heavy with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"'Ake!" She said insistently, leaning down. She propped herself up on his chest, and her hair fell down on his face, tickling his nose.

The boy laughed tiredly, and brushed it away.

"You wanted me to get up, huh?" He said.

"Um!" Zero Two nodded happily. Darling was Darling, and everything was better when he was with her, after all. He talked to her and held her hand and gave her hugs and made her forget all the bad, bad things from before. "Dalin up!"

"Well, if that's what you want, you need to get off." He told her and smiled, nudging her lightly. "You're kinda heavy."

She tilted her head curiously.

Another new word, but she didn't know what this one was supposed to mean. Darling was always teaching her new things!

"Evy?"

"Heavy." The boy repeated amusedly, poking her stomach gently. She giggled. "It means you weigh too much."

"Eigh?"

Darling laughed but shook his head.

"C'mon Zero Two, it's too early for that. I promise I'll teach you later, okay?" He yawned and tried to shake her off again. "Seriously, get off. I need to go to the bathroom."

Finally realizing that he wanted her to move, she rolled off of him, and bounced off the bed and onto the floor. It was cold against her bare feet, but she hardly noticed. She watched Darling stretch for a minute and yawn again, but after a moment he crawled out of bed and stood. He turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Wait right here, okay? I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

She blinked as he began to walk away.

Where were they going?

Hiro sighed in relief as he finished his business and pulled up his pants. It had been over a day at least since he'd last been to the bathroom, so he'd really, really had to go.

Flushing the toilet and putting the lid back down, he turned to go wash his hands, only to run into 60 pounds of red-skinned little girl.

Big green eyes looked up at him curiously.

"Z-Zero Two?" He stammered. How long had she been standing there? Had she been watching him pee?! "I told you to wait outside, what are you doing?"

"Da!" She said, and pointed downward.

Well, that answered that question.

She had.

Hiro reddened and groaned, covering his face with his hands. It was last night all over again!

"Zero Two! I told you it's rude to stare at...at..Ugh!" He sputtered. "So embarrassing…"

Zero Two, rather than being chastised, giggled uncontrollably. She obviously found his reaction amusing.

"You…" He mumbled, glaring at her half-heartedly before he sighed, his cheeks still red. He couldn't be mad at the girl, not when she was giggling like that.

"Once I teach you how to speak properly, we really need to talk about this." He said after a moment.

The girl only laughed harder.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Nana looked around the room that had been her home for years, which was barren now that all of her belongings had been packed away and set off to the side, ready for transport. She didn't have much, so it been a simple task.

Honestly, she wished it had taken longer.

Staying busy helped keep her thoughts off more unpleasant things, like her conversation with Dr. Franxx and the events of the previous day. What the man had told her still bothered her.

When she had reported back to the Doctor the evening before, she had informed him of Code 002's odd behavior and her extreme aversion to adults. He hadn't been surprised, and when she'd pressed him for answers as she needed them to do her job, he'd finally revealed what happened to the girl.

She had been kept isolated for years, her only contact with others coming when she was brought in for tests, many of which had not been pleasant. The Doctor had been evasive when it came to the extent of things, but she was intelligent enough to fill in the blanks.

Code 002 had been all but tortured her entire life.

It...it wasn't right.

She knew and understood that sacrifices were necessary for the survival of humanity. That terrible things often had to be done for the greater good; the Parasite program stood as a testament to that.

The Children were raised to fight and die, and even if they didn't fall in battle they would inevitably succumb to the side-effects of piloting the Franxx. It was a cruel, short life, but they were the only thing that stood between humans and extinction at the hands of the Klaxosaurs.

However, they were never made to suffer needlessly. They were kept comfortable and their every need was met, and when their time came, the children were honored for their sacrifices and remembered.

What had been done to that girl, however, Klaxosaur blood or not….

It didn't feel necessary, despite what Dr. Franxx had told her. Surely there had been a better way?

She knew it was wrong of her to think like this, that she just needed to follow orders, but all she could see were those bright green eyes, so full of hate for a world that had done nothing but hurt her, and how she had clung to the boy who was probably the only person to ever be kind to her. She saw the way that the girl had looked at him…..

Don't think, obey.

The soothing thought came unbidden, washing away her uncertainties and leaving only clarity. Duty was simpler, easier. All straight lines of black and white with no shades of grey.

She only needed to follow orders. That was all that was important.

Her eyes strangely dull, Nana looked at the clock.

It was time for the Children's meeting with the Doctor. She'd have to make sure the two of them were cleaned up and dressed properly before he arrived. Afterwards, she needed to head to the hangar to ensure that everything was prepared for their trip. Hopefully Code 016 had been able to handle everything and the two were ready.

 

____________________________________________

 

When Nana entered the children's room, the first thing she heard was giggling, but they were nowhere in sight. The sound seemed to be coming from the bathroom.

"What are those two doing?" She said to herself in exasperation. "Code 016? Code 002? It's Nana. Come out, please."

The giggling stopped. She heard the boy's quiet voice talking to the girl, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. However, it was easy enough to guess. He was probably attempting to calm her down before there was a repeat of the day before.

"Are you two alright?" Nana asked when the two still didn't emerge after a few minutes. Was the girl truly being that difficult?

"We're coming!"

Code 016 answered finally, and the two stepped out of the bathroom. They were hand in hand, and the red-skinned girl seemed better, more composed. Her eyes were still wary and her posture was tense, but she didn't look like she was moments away from going feral.

She very much considered it an improvement.

"Hello Nana." He greeted her with a small smile. Code 002 stood silent at his side, watching.

"Code 016." She returned politely, inclining her head. "The Doctor sent me to check on the two of you. He'll be here shortly to speak with you."

The boy didn't seem surprised.

"He did say we'd talk again soon. Do you know what he wants?" He asked curiously.

Nana considered her words. If the Doctor had wanted him to know anything, the man would've told her, so it was best to leave it be.

"He didn't say." She answered finally, shaking her head.

Code 016 nodded and seemed thoughtful, but he said nothing further.

"Well," Nana continued after a moment and looked the two over. They both had on the clothing she'd brought them the night before, and though it it was a bit rumpled, they were presentable. "I see you've both changed. Did you remember to shower first?"

Oddly, the boy flushed at that and looked away.

She raised a brow when he mumbled something, and she could've sworn she saw Code 002 twitch.

"Code 016?"

"Yes, we cleaned up." He answered eventually, his cheeks still dusted with red.

Really, what was wrong with the child? What had they been getting up to? She thought to press him further, but thought better of it. They both looked tidy enough, and the Doctor would be here soon. She needed to hurry and get to the rest of her tasks.

"Very well." She said absently. "Now then, we don't have time for breakfast this morning, but I should have something for both of you after you finish with Dr. Franxx. Will you be okay till then?"

The boy dipped his head.

"Alright. I have to go for now, but I'll see you both later."

 

___________________________________

 

Dr. Franxx leaned on his cane as he walked through the halls. He'd just received a message from Nana confirming that the children were ready for him, and the rest of his preparations were complete. Once he spoke with Code 016 and Nana finished finalizing things in the hangar, they could be on their way to Alcea.

He expected the conversation to be short. Werner intended to give the boy an illusion of choice over his role as Code 002's partner, but given his attachment, there was no doubt as to what his decision would be in the end. Code 016 had been prepared to leave everyone and everything behind when he hadn't even know the girl. Now? He would be more likely to tear off his own arm than be separated from her.

Though, Code 002 would be present, and that could possibly complicate things. He'd had her memories of his presence during the experiments he'd conducted on her erased, but she'd proven...resistant to alteration.

The process was meant for humans, not Klaxo Sapiens or hybrids such as herself, and it didn't seem to be fully effective. Her reaction to his presence if she remembered could trouble the boy and set back his efforts.

If the worst came to pass, he'd merely need to arrange another alteration for Code 016 once they arrived in Alcea. The strain caused by repeated usage of the device was a concern, but it was a necessary risk.

In the end, such thoughts were likely pointless anyways as he was reasonably confident the block on Code 002 would hold, but it was always best to be prepared. It was a habit that had served him well over the years.

"Here we are…" Werner muttered as he approached his destination and sighed.

It was time to play his part once again.

How troublesome.

 

________________________________

 

The Doctor stood across from them.

He had arrived not long after Nana had left, and Hiro was glad that Zero Two had stayed relatively calm. She'd had the oddest look on her face when she first saw him, almost as if she was trying to remember if she'd seen him before, but it had faded into quiet wariness and she'd clung to his side.

The boy knew dealing with any adult wasn't easy for her after everything, and it hurt him to see that happy, silly little girl retreat back into herself when they were around. She should be smiling and laughing, not holding on to him like he was about to vanish if she let go.

Hiro squeezed her hand, glancing at her, and blue met green. He offered a small smile to remind her that it was okay, that he was here, and some of her tension seemed to ebb away, but she returned to watching the Doctor intently, her pupils gleaming crimson.

"I see you've calmed her down. Nana told me about last night, but it was to be expected." Dr. Franxx said finally, eying the girl.

Hiro nodded.

"She still expects adults to hurt her." He said sadly. "But I think she'll get better once she realizes she's safe now."

The Doctor hummed in agreement, and turned his gaze to the boy. His left and sole remaining natural eye was cool, neutral. His right, cold and mechanic like that side of his face, gleamed.

"I came to discuss what will be happening with the two of you from the now on, and give you a choice."

Hiro tilted his head, curious. He had suspected that this was what the man would want to talk to him about, but….

"A choice?" He asked.

"Yes." He answered simply. "I've dealt with APE for the time being, but it's obvious to me that the Garden is no longer safe for Code 002, and I can't always be here to keep an eye on her. As such, I've decided that she will accompany me from now on, and we will be leaving the Garden later today. You may accompany us if you wish."

His heart leapt in his chest and he grinned brightly. He could stay with Zero Two? Leave the Garden with her and the Doctor? He gripped her hand tightly, and she squeezed back.

"I can go with Zero Two?" Hiro asked excitedly.

Dr. Franxx nodded.

"Yes, but there will be conditions."

He blinked.

"What conditions?"

"Code 002 is a Parasite. If you wish to be with her, you will have to become her Partner." The Doctor told him.

Hiro didn't even hesitate, his answer was instantaneous.

"Of course I'll be her partner!" He exclaimed.

The boy had always known he would pilot a Franxx one day, even if he didn't want to. He'd wondered why they'd been born for war, questioned why they had to fight, but he'd never doubted that he would. There was no other choice, there never had been.

But if he could be with Zero Two, if fighting with her meant he'd be able to stay and protect her, none of that mattered.

He would do anything for her.

"Are you certain?" The Doctor asked him curiously.

Hiro nodded resolutely.

"What about your friends in the Garden?"

His friends?

He thought briefly of Ichigo, Goro, Mitsuru, and all of the others. They had never understood him, never stood with him. Even as the other children had vanished, they had never done anything. He had always wondered, in the back of his mind, if he disappeared one day if they would even care. Would they ask questions? Would they finally fight back? Or would they just accept it, like they always had?

Hiro had never known the answer, and it terrified him.

Yet Zero Two had changed all that.

For the first time in his life, he had found someone like him.

She had fought back, and even as the adults had hurt her so terribly, she had never given up, never been broken. She had still been willing to take his hand that day, to follow him into a world she'd never seen, despite everything she'd been through. She was so strong and shined so brightly, so different from everyone else he'd ever met.

He needed her, just like she needed him.

"I have to stay with Zero Two." Hiro said finally, looking at the girl, still so quiet. "They'll be fine."

He couldn't leave her, never would, not for them, not for anyone.

The old man nodded.

"Very well."

 

__________________________________________________

 

"Zero Two?"

She looked up at Darling nervously, clinging to his side. She didn't like this place, there were too many of...them. They were scurrying around the big room like those little creatures in the forest, and it made her insides squirm.

What if they tried to take him away again? Tried to drag her back to that room?

She couldn't fight that many, she knew she couldn't. She hadn't even been able to stop them last time, what chance did she have now?

Dalin!

Dalin!

Zero Two shuddered.

"Hey, come here." Darling said soothingly over the noise, and hugged her to him. She buried her face in his chest, and tried to block out the world as she soaked in his warmth. His scent, comforting and safe, filled her nose and she breathed it in. Everything else faded away. "I know you're scared, but I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

He held her for a while and she was content, but eventually he pulled away and met her eyes, smiling.

She smiled back shakily.

"Better now?" He said, and offered her his hand. She took it and nodded. He beamed.

Darling was here, he wasn't worried, and he was happy. They would be okay.

He tugged her hand, and she followed.

"We're going on a trip." He told her as they walked, pointing at the shiny thing in the middle of the room. It looked almost like the flying things she'd seen in the forest, only so much bigger. "Dr. Franxx is going to take us somewhere new. He called it Alcea, said it was supposed to be the first Plantation ever made."

His voice was excited, and she looked at him curiously.

"When we get there, we'll have a whole new room for ourselves at the Doctor's house." He said. "Nana will be there too, she's going to be taking care of us from now on, you know?"

Zero Two didn't, not yet. She tilted her head.

He grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that too. You'll be talking in no time, I promise."

"Code 016! Code 002!"

Darling turned, and pulled her along faster.

"Coming! Let's go, Zero Two!"

"Da!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of an author's note now that you've read the chapter. For those who are wondering about some of the differences between Hiro's memories and the events of canon, it's not AU in that aspect. Everything else is the same before the moment we start. Dr. Franxx simply gave Hiro false memories of previously meeting him and being kind to him so that he would be more inclined to trust him, and this is also why he behaves so differently. He's playing a role to manipulate Hiro for his own purposes. Keep in mind that at this point, he's still the same guy who created a program to make brainwashed child soldiers and who tortured a little girl. He is not a good guy right now.
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
